Last Time
by Crystal Snowflakes
Summary: [oneshot] She's in love with him and he's incapable of loving. He leaves for a couple years and comes back to find the loudmouth and childish ninja so much different than what she used to be. Reffie. Language warning.


Last Time

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: I was watching a movie a few nights ago at four in the morning... And it just inspired me to write this. Hope you guys like it :) Oh, and the following paragraph thingy, I saw it from some Korean CD's booklet, and I thought it'd be nice to put it on, and somehow, it ended up inspiring me to write about a scene, so yup.

This took longer to write... **And** it was much longer than I'd thought it'd be... In the middle of writing this, I broke up with my boyfriend, so a lot of emotions are put into this one-shot. Enjoy.

Disclaimers: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 in any shape or way.

* * *

_**Someday, you'll be fine  
**__**Someday, you will shine  
**_**_Someday, you'll be loved  
_**_**Someday, you will smile  
**__**Without those tears  
**__**Without those tears**_

* * *

Twenty year old Yuffie Kisaragi sat in her chair weakly, watching the sunrise, wondering briefly how many more sunrises she would see. Her eyes moistened with tears as she thought about her former lover, then shook her head. _He's never coming back Yuffie. Stop it. It's been two years... He's never coming back. You're never going to see him again._ She sighed softly as she brushed her own tears away. _You never meant a thing to him... You were foolish enough to fall in love... But with him of all people?_

Standing up unsteadily, she looked in the mirror, noticing the slight bags under her eyes, her dull grey eyes... Without really meaning to, she began thinking of that day just a little over two years ago.

* * *

Noriko smiled softly as she tied Yuffie's hair up. "You look beautiful tonight Miss Yuffie."

Yuffie grinned to herself, quite satisfied. When Noriko was done, she stood up and looked at herself fully in the mirror. Her somewhat long hair had been tied in a sophisticated, but simple bun. Her black dress was simple as well. It was rare that Yuffie Kisaragi wore a dress, but tonight was a good occasion to. "Thank you Noriko." She was ready to leave when she got pulled back.

"I believe you forgot something Miss Yuffie." In Noriko's hands were the necklace and bracelet _he_ gave her.

Yuffie smiled, "Thank you." She bent down as Noriko put it on for her.

Noriko's skin crinkled joyfully as she looked at the Lady of Wutai in front of her. "My, you look all grown up dear." Yuffie blushed slightly as Noriko chuckled. "Let's hope that boy will make you act more of a lady."

Yuffie snorted inwardly. _Him? More of a lady? Yeah right... If anything, he'll make me less of a lady._ "Anyways Noriko, I'm going to go downstairs. He's waiting for me."

Noriko nodded smiling, "Have fun tonight." Then she gave a wink.

Yuffie, shooting another grin at Noriko, walked down the stairs. "Heyo Turkey!" She waved.

Looking up from his magazine and putting down his beer at the same time, he gave Yuffie his trademark smirk, "Evening babe." His smooth and masculine voice greeted, then let out a wolfish whistle as his eyes laid on her dress, "Looking good Princess."

She flushed slightly. "Come on. Let's go."

Reno, acting like the gentlemen he certainly _wasn't_, held out his arm so that she could hold onto it. She rolled her eyes childishly but thanked him nonetheless. Slowly, they walked towards his black convertible as they talked about things they did today and since, or about anything that came to mind. He opened the passenger's door for her and after he closed it, went to his own seat and started driving.

* * *

The restaurant he made a reservation for was classy. Dim lights dangling from the ceiling illuminated the magnificently painted burgundy rooms, beautiful drawings had been hung on multiple walls, dry flowers were placed in corners of the room, and candles rested on the table, flickering often.

Yuffie, being the Lady of Wutai, had managed to get in the restaurant without waiting for too long of a time. Reno pulled out a chair for her as she sat down, then pulled his own chair and sat.

Just a while later, they began ordering. For appetizer, they ordered some mussels. "I'd like to get the Grilled Salmon." Yuffie said. Then added, "Medium rare please."

"The Sirloin Steak for me. Rare. I'd also like to order a bottle of the Blue Mountain Pinot Noir 2001."

"All right then. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

They both shook their heads.

When the waiter turned around, Yuffie started chuckling. "I can never get used to you acting all polite Reno."

He made a mock look of hurt, "How do you think I used to work in Shinra?" He scoffed, "Scarlet always made us go to business dinners at classy shit restaurants."

"You never did act polite then, did you?"

"Hells no. Tseng and I made it hell. Even Rude joined in sometimes. You should have seen the embarrassed look on 'Lena's face every time. I'd smash wine cups, throw the plates, bend the forks... I even cut the table cloth up with my pocket knife once." He grinned, "Of course, they wouldn't do shit cause we were Turks."

Yuffie chuckled, "I hope you don't do that tonight then. You'll get me all embarrassed... The people of Wutai would certainly not be glad that their Lady is hanging out with someone that wrecks restaurants."

He gave a grin, "Well, I'll be a good boy tonight."

"Good." She laughed softly as her eyes twinkled merrily.

* * *

"Let's go for a walk. It's still early." Reno remarked, his arm around her waist.

Yuffie looked up at the sky. It was growing dark with a tint of reddish-orange from the sunset and the stars were nowhere to be seen yet. Nodded, she agreed. "You're right. It's still early out. Let's go to Da-Chao. It brings back a lot of memories from the days when I was in AVALANCHE and you were in the Turks."

At this moment, Reno interrupted, "I am **still** in the Turks, Yuff. And you're still in AVALANCHE, even after all that mumbo-jumbo crap is done with."

Yuffie chuckled, "I know, I know... But you know what I meant though."

"Yeah, I do." He nodded. "You mean during the Meteor Crisis when we were on opposite sides? Yeah, I know what you mean. I got my ass kicked every time I met you jackasses."

At this, she raised her eyebrow, "Jackasses?"

"All except you." He grinned as he pulled her closer, "I always thought you were the better one out of all of them jackasses."

She chuckled, "Well, we have a good reason why we didn't like you. If we hadn't met at the Gold Saucer and get on speaking terms, I think I would've hated you too. You **were** quite an asshole, you know."

"Were?" He gave a playful smirk.

Yuffie laughed as she shoved him teasingly.

* * *

"Do you remember Don Corneo?" She asked, her eyes watching the heavens, the stars finally appearing, sparkling, beautiful.

He took off his jacket and pulled it over her shoulders as he wrapped his arm around her. "That fat bastard I pushed off this mountain? Yes."

"It was the second time I met you. The first time I saw you in Gongaga... I thought you were such an arrogant prick. And then when I saw the way you hid the fact that you were so worried for Elena..."

He scowled, "I was **_not_** worried for 'Lena."

She continued on, "I started noticing you... I saw the way you moved when you helped Cloud and people beat that winged creature..." She blushed fiercely.

He chuckled, "Did you? I don't think I really noticed you until the time I saw you at the Gold Saucer. You were alone and looked so curious, I decided to annoy you a bit."

She sighed softly, "Those were the days..."

"You don't like it now?"

She shook her head, "I like it now too, but I always think about the past." She said softly, looking up at the darkening sky again, "Humans always want to live in the past... You know why?" She asked, not really waiting for an answer. "It's because the past is always the past. It's already happened, and you know what's going to happen."

"It's deep coming from you Yuff."

She didn't seem to hear him, "The stars really are beautiful tonight."

He nodded in agreement as he, too, looked up.

"When I used to be young, I always wondered where the stars came from. My mother told me that the deceased become stars and hang in the sky, watching their loved ones until they, too, become stars." She tilted her head, "I wonder if it's true... I always missed my mother... Ever since that war in Wutai..." She became quiet, then said, "I wonder if she's proud of me."

Reno's arm tightened around her, "You would do your mother proud." He reassured her.

"You think so Reno?" She sighed, "I hope so too..."

For moments, they stood there in an uncomfortable silence until he looked over at her. Her eyes were moist. Feeling slightly sorry for her, he gathered her up in her arms and embraced her.

At a distance and at that very moment, if anyone were to glance at them, they would have seen what would have been a portrait of a perfect couple.

Then she uttered something that would change what they were together, as a couple, forever. "I love you..." She breathed in, smelling his scent. "Do you love me?"

He pried her away from him gently. He could have lied to her, made her happy... After all, he had lied to a fair share of women, and one wasn't going to change much, but something made him think differently of her than all the other ones he had been with. He couldn't lie to her... She was too pure, too innocent. "No." He replied, his voice smooth and composed.

"I thought so..." She replied. "Do you think you will ever?"

"I'm a Tu—"

She shook her head, "I know you're a Turk damn it. But when you're Turk, it doesn't mean you can't love and you can't get married. Look at Elena and Rude!"

He thought about it for a moment as he looked at the great beyond, then thought of an answer. When he looked back at her, his glowing aquamarine eyes pierced hers. "'fraid not."

She closed her eyes and breathed in a shaky breath.

"Yuffie..."

She shook her head again, "Don't worry about me. I'll be okay..."

Reno brushed a strand of hair away from her face, "Someday Yuffie... You'll be fine and you'll be loved. You will smile and you will shine." He brushed away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks unhurriedly. "Don't cry..."

_I just won't be loved by you... And I won't love that person back. Why are you so nice and different from your normal self even if you don't love me? Why? _She looked at the sky, then at the darkness beyond her. "I'm a fool, aren't I, Reno?" She asked, hesitant.

He looked at her, studying her. "No, you're not a f—"

"Do you think you can drive me home?" She cut him off.

He nodded, then started the climb down the mountain. Yuffie took one last glance at the sky, then followed him down. The ride home was quiet, and awkward.

* * *

The next morning when she had gone to his inn to apologize for the behavior last night, she found out that he had left early in the morning.

Somehow, she had managed to hold in her tears until she was back in her room, but the second she stepped into her room, she began crying like a young child, lost in the world of distrust and betrayal. In one way or another, she knew that the last night was probably one of the last times she would ever see Reno Chalmers of the Turks.

_You really fucked up Yuffie..._

* * *

Yuffie blinked back to reality when she realized that someone had been knocking on the door. She blinked her eyes and made sure that they seemed dry before she spoke. "Come in."

Noriko came in with a tray in her hands. "Good morning. Miss Yuffie." She greeted as she walked towards her, then set down the tray on the table beside the chair. "How are you doing this morning?" She asked kindly.

"I feel fine. The usual, really." She replied. "How's Father?" She glanced at the tray and looked at the cup of water that was reflecting the light of the sunrise.

"He's still healthy, of course." Noriko smiled.

_Healthier than me, of course_. Yuffie thought to herself. "That's good."

"Well, Miss Yuffie, I'm going to start on breakfast right now. Suzuki caught a cold last night, so I'm doing the kitchen duties for her until she feels better."

"All right then."

Noriko gave another motherly smile, "Remember to take your pills Miss Yuffie. I'll come and take them from you later."

She nodded. "All right." Then as a second thought, added, "Noriko? I think I'm going to go visit Minako today."

"At her house?"

"Nope." Yuffie said, "At Turtle's Paradise."

Noriko frowned worriedly, "Wouldn't you think it'd be better if she were off work and at home so she can take care of you?"

"It's all right Noriko. I can take care of myself. I may be sick, but I still am a ninja." She gave a wink.

She looked at the Lady of Wutai, sighing, "If that is what you want, Miss Yuffie. I just wish to know what time you are going to be home at."

"I shouldn't be long. Maybe a couple hours."

She nodded, "Tell me before you go out, and make sure you be careful."

Yuffie grinned, "I will. And plus, the whole Wutai will be looking out for me!"

Noriko nodded again, satisfied for the moment.

The second she closed the door behind her, Yuffie's grin faded. Sighing softly and dejectedly, she unscrewed the cap and dropped two pills into her mouth and took a big gulp of water. Supposedly, they were supposed to help suppress the cancer, but it didn't seem like it was helping at all...

She stood up and once again, looked in the mirror miserably. Shaking her head, she began looking in her wardrobe for something decent to wear. All she's been having new of were sleeping robes, since it was all she wore anyways. She barely went out of the house...

Finding a pair of comfortable jeans and loose fitting grey hoodie, she slipped it on, then went to the washroom to grab a set of makeup. It wasn't like she wore it at all, and she preferred not to wear it, since she hated that crap, but she knew that her pale and unhealthy complexion would scare a lot of people... She didn't know why she bothered, seeing that practically everyone in Wutai knew she was sick.

She spread blush on her cheeks tiredly, then grabbed a bag with her wallet and keys, and a few materia orbs. She didn't know why she bothered, really. It wasn't like she had enough strength to use it... It probably had to do with the fact that she really missed her time with AVALANCHE and Reno, when she was still somewhat more of innocent than she was now.

She headed towards the kitchen, dressed, to tell her father of her plans today and Noriko that she was going to head out, at around noon.

* * *

"Yuffie!" Minako almost squealed childishly as she rushed over to her friend. "How are you? And even a better question, how did you manage to come out with Noriko watching over you! Are you feeling better these days?"

Yuffie laughed, her troubles forgotten temporarily, "Let's just say I managed to convince her. I'm feeling the same, not bad, but not really great."

"That's good. You came to visit! I can't believe it."

She grinned, "Well, I can't either. I've been getting weaker these days..." Her voice trailed off. "So how's the bar doing? And your father?"

"Father's been well. I'm glad he trusted me to take over... He's great on some days, but on others, he just can't even walk!"

"Welcome to my world..." Yuffie mumbled inaudibly.

Minako looked sincerely at her young friend, "I'm sure you'll be fine soon." She gave a reassuring smile.

"You've said that for over a year Minako."

She wrinkled her nose, "Well, have hope Yuffie." She paused, "It's all because of that guy anyways. What did you see in him either way?"

Yuffie looked downwards, "I really don't want to talk about it, Minako..."

"All right, all right." She sighed, "But I still can't believe I've never seen him! Half the town has..."

Yuffie raised her eyebrow.

"Fine, I'll shut up." Minako gave a grin, "Green tea?"

She nodded, "Yes please." Yuffie, watching her friend enter behind the bar, sat on the stool.

When Minako returned from the back, she put the cup of steaming hot tea down. "So Yuff, how did he look? Was he good-looking? What did he do for a living? How did you meet him?"

Yuffie sighed, "Minako..." She warned quietly.

She winked at her, "Come on, I'm teasing you. I just can't believe how you left Wutai, then returned a year later after saving the world. And then you come home with a boyfriend."

Yuffie looked at the reflection in the tea gloomily. _He was never my boyfriend... I was never his girlfriend... Just a fling. He never loved me... But I was foolish enough to love him. A Turk._ Sighing, "It's really something I'd rather not discuss. What happened when I was with AVALANCHE, you know. The side stories to that are to be kept to myself."

Minako pouted, "You're a real party pooper."

The ninja shot her friend a small grin. "I know." She then looked down at her tea again, brushing a long strand of her hair away.

"You look pretty with long hair. You should keep it like that."

"Thanks." She said. _If the conversation keeps being this awkward, I'm going to have to go home earlier than I thought._ She mused quietly.

"So..." Minako started, her eyes drifting from the cup of tea to the entrance. Then her eyes widened slowly, "Wow... Hey Yuff. Give me your opinion. Is that guy hot?" She flushed slightly, "I think he's looking over at us."

Yuffie raised her eyebrow at her friend, and slowly, she turned around while glancing upwards... Only to meet her grey ones with familiar, mako infused and glowing aquamarine eyes. The two pairs locked. One whose eyes were hardened, cold and indifferent, the other's whose eyes were surprised, pained and dull. He approached as she stood up.

"Minako... I think I'm going to have to visit you another day. I feel faint." She turned around to look at her friend for a second.

Minako nodded understandingly, "I'll come visit you later to—"

"There's no need." She cut her off. "I'll come over when I feel better. See you around." She looked downwards as she walked towards the doorway, only to have her wrist held tightly.

"Yuffie." He greeted.

She looked at him, "Reno." And she felt herself becoming weak as emotions clouded her mind. _Not now... Not in front of him..._

He took in her face, the obvious pale and unhealthy look on her face, the dark bags under her eyes, the dark look in her eyes... The fake blush. He remembered how she had told him once that she hated makeup and would never touch it with a ten foot pole. What had made her change now? What had made her so different? Unknowing to himself until he saw Yuffie's surprised reaction, he mumbled, "What happened to you Yuffie?"

After her initial surprise, she looked away, "It's nothing Reno."

"It's not nothing." He murmured, concerned. "Whatever that it is, it's certainly hurting you."

"I don't remember you ever caring." She muttered, "And plus, it's none of your business. Just leave me alone." She shook off his grip, and then walked towards the exit.

"I cared." He said, not knowing whether she had heard or not. _I just never loved you._

She turned around suddenly, her eyes once again moist, "Maybe you cared..." Her voice was so quiet it made Reno slightly afraid. The Yuffie he had known was always loud-mouthed and childish... She wasn't this mature and soft-spoken woman... _What happened to you Yuffie?_

She continued, "But..." She paused slightly, as if thinking of whether or not she should say it. "But... We both know that caring just wasn't enough." Then she turned around and walked out.

_What happened to you Yuffie?_

* * *

For a few seconds, he stood there, wondering whether he should chase her and ask her what was wrong. When he saw the concerned look on the face of the woman Yuffie was talking to earlier, he pushed the door open and went out without a second thought. He twisted out of people's way as he headed left towards Yuffie's house.

A few block's later, he saw her outline. To his surprise, she wasn't hiding or running away from him, but she was leaning against a wall with a couple inhabitants beside her. Frowning, he began running towards her.

He watched her knees buckle and collapse as the two beside her caught her and jogged over to them, "What's wrong?"

They shook their heads worriedly, "Miss Yuffie again... I better get her back home." One of them muttered to themselves.

Reno walked towards her and watched her eyes flicker and try to keep conscious. He bent down and scooped her up in his arms. "I'll bring her home."

"Mister..." The second one spoke up, "It's all right, we'll do it."

He shook his head, "I will." He knew that they were looking at him with mistrust, but he didn't really give a shit right now. All he cared about was getting her back home and safe.

Yuffie struggled feebly in his arms, "...Let me go Reno."

"No." He frowned slightly at the loss of weight. Or perhaps he was hallucinating.

"...Let me go." She repeated.

He shook his head, just as stubborn, "All you're going to do is fall flat on your face. Just let me carry you home. All right?"

She looked at him, her eyes studying each and every detail... "Why do you care so much?" She whispered. "I don't understand..."

"You don't need to." He started walking towards her house.

A few minutes into the walk, Yuffie had relaxed considerably. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck as she closed her eyes, willing herself to think of the past when they were still together... "I missed you a lot, you know..." She spoke softly.

He looked at her, his eyes softened slightly, "I know."

* * *

By the time he had reached her house, she had fallen asleep. Somewhat nervous, although he had absolutely no idea why, he knocked on the door, only to be greeted by someone that he was not familiar with. When she saw him with Yuffie, she looked concerned, but at the same time, suspicious. "What do you want?" she asked, her posture was guarded.

_There isn't anything you can do to me._ Reno thought to himself. To her, he said, "What do you think? Giving your princess back to you, of course. She almost fainted outside."

"Oh." She said, looking even more concerned now.

"I know you don't trust me, and I don't expect you to trust me. But please, just go and call Noriko here so I can put her down in her room."

"What do you want from me?" Said a familiar voice. When she approached and saw the redhead, her eyes turned into slits. "What do you want _Turk_?" She spat the last word out, "Don't you think you've done enough to Miss Yuffie? Don't you think she's suffered enough?"

He raised his eyebrow, "Look Noriko—"

"Don't 'look' me." She retorted.

Reno sighed, "What's wrong with Yuff?"

"Don't you dare call her that! You don't even _deserve_ saying that."

"What is wrong with her?" He asked again, ignoring her.

Noriko shot a glare, "Why don't you ask her when she wakes up?"

Reno glanced at the tray on Noriko's hand and a conclusion slowly weaved in his head. "Godo is sick, isn't he? That's why she's so depressed. Am I right?"

Noriko's eyes softened as she looked at the pills and the cup of water in her hand, "Just ask her when she wakes up..."

"You'll allow me to stay that long?" He asked, surprised.

She looked up at him, "Even if I didn't want you to, I'd have no choice in the matter. It's not like I can kick and lock you out..."

He looked slightly smug.

She sighed sadly, "Please, if you can help her, don't make her more miserable than she already is..."

"I can do that."

* * *

Reno held her hands while she sleep, thinking of all the times he had spent with her... He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Bending down, he kissed her on the forehead, feeling slightly regretful at what happened two years prior.

To his dismay, her eyes fluttered open.

"Reno..." She said softly.

"Yuff." He nodded, "How are you feeling?"

She looked around, recognizing that she was in her room, "Fine."

"Are you all right? Is your father sick?"

It was new to her, seeing him so concerned. She shook her head, "I'm fine... Just a little emotional these days." She figured that somehow, he had thought that her father was sick and not her. She wasn't going to change his mind on that.

"Are you sure you're all right? You almost collapsed."

"I'm really fine." She replied.

He nodded, "If that's the case, then I guess I should leave..." He stood up from his chair and began walking out the room.

"Why are you here?" She asked suddenly.

He turned around and glanced at her, "Turk business."

"When do you have to go back to Midgar?"

He raised his eyebrow in question, "Soon..."

"I..." She stopped, wondering if it was what she really wanted, "Reno... I don't know why you're here..." She stopped again, doubtful of herself, "But I really know you didn't come to see me. Can you do me one last favor though?"

His other eyebrow rose, "Last favor? I can do a few more if you need babe."

She shook her head, "Go out with me like we used to. We can go watch a movie, have dinner, whatever. Just once. After that day, I'll never bother you again." She paused, "Ever. It's the last time I'll ever bother you." _It's not like I'll live long enough to bother you again anyways..._

"What's with the sudden favor?"

"Just promise me Reno."

He stood there for a few moments, then spoke. "I'll pick you up at ten tomorrow morning."

"Thank you..." she said softly.

* * *

"'Lena?"

_What is it Reno?_

Reno sighed softly, wondering why he promised her, "I saw Yuffie today."

_Really? That's great!_

"Which leads to the point that I'm going to have to stay for another day."

_Why?_

"She said she wanted one last date with me, and I said I'd pick her up tomorrow."

_Are you sure you're not saying this to make me let you stay in Wutai for another day?_

He scoffed, "You don't _let_ me stay 'Lena. I'm _your _boss."

_Yeah, but President Reeve is **your** boss and he wanted you back today._

"Tell Reeve to shove it up his ass. I'll be a day late."

_All right. Be nice Reno._

"I will." He hung up and looked out the window, enjoying the sunset.

* * *

"Please Noriko!" Yuffie whined softly.

"No Miss Yuffie, and that's final. He comes back after two years and you just can't return to him! I will not let you do that. And plus, you are weak from your trip today."

Yuffie pouted childishly, "Please Noriko? It's the last time. I promise you, if you let me go out tomorrow, I won't leave the house ever again."

Noriko sighed softly, "Is he that worth it to you?"

She looked down at her feet, "I like him. A lot."

"Even after two years?"

"Even after two years." Yuffie nodded.

Noriko sighed wearily, "Don't say I didn't warn you when he breaks your heart again."

Yuffie beamed and hugged the old lady, "Thanks Noriko!"

* * *

"Remember Miss Yuffie, be careful." Noriko said.

She grinned softly, "I know. Thank you Noriko!"

"Lord Godo has been busy for a few days, so he doesn't know about this. So please, be careful Miss Yuffie."

She nodded, "I'll be careful." She grinned again, her face radiant.

Like that day two years ago, she walked down the stairs and saw him. Except this time he didn't have a beer or a magazine in his hand. His hands were shoved in his pocket, his eyes thoughtful. Slowly, he lifted up his eyes until it met her face. "Hey babe." He held his hand out as she grasped it.

She smiled beautifully in reply. "Hey. Where are we going today?" She asked curiously.

They walked out the house together. "Where do **you** want to go Princess? It's your day today."

She grinned softly, "Anywhere?"

He nodded, "Anywhere."

"I want to go to..." She looked thoughtful. "Junon."

"Junon?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Why Junon?"

She shrugged, "Why not Junon? It's not Wutai, none of the AVALANCHE members are there, we can watch movies and have dinner there..."

"I always thought you liked Wutai." He muttered.

"I do, really. But even I get bored of it, especially since I haven't left Wutai for over two years..."

He lead her towards their transportation. "Two years? You mean you haven't left Wutai since I brought you to the Gold Saucer more than two years ago?"

She nodded, "That's exactly what I mean."

The rest of the walk passed in a comfortable silence between the couple and at last, when she laid eyes on their transportation, all Yuffie could do was raise her eyebrow. "Why am I not surprised?" Was her only comment.

Reno shrugged, "Turk business, as you know. It's what I came to Wutai with, I might as well use it to our advantage." He helped her on the blue, official Turk helicopter. At that second for a certainty, he knew that his previous thoughts about her losing weight were correct. _Perhaps she's been stressed over Godo these few weeks..._

"So..." She looked at him, her cheeks glowing. "Junon?"

He shook his head, "Not Junon, not yet anyways. We'll go later tonight for sure thought."

"Then where are we going?"

He shot her a playful smirk, one that made her knees weak and her heart race. "For old time's sake, we'll go to Gold Saucer for a few hours, then we can go to Junon later. We'll go watch a movie, have dinner, then fly you home. If we have time, we'll take a walk. All right?"

She laughed softly, "You have this all planned, don't you?"

"Of course!" He grinned, "Only the best for you." He winked at her as he began to fly the helicopter.

She laughed again.

"You're in a great mood today."

She nodded, her smile still present, "How could I not be? It's been a great day so far."

"Yuff..."

"Hmm?" She looked at him as she tilted her head.

Reno looked at Yuffie, "I'm sorry."

She looked slightly surprised. As far as she knew, Reno Chalmers of the Turks never, _ever_ apologized. "For what?"

He was quiet for a few moments as he lifted off, "For leaving without a notice that day."

Her smile flattered slightly, "It's understandable... Plus, it's the past, let's not talk about this and ruin the mood."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, feeling slightly apologetic, but what could he have done? True, he had grown quite fond and attached of her, and that, in his books, was unspoken of already. But she had loved him as well. He didn't love her. Turks, in general, _did not_ love. With the exception of Rude and Elena who were happily married and expecting... Then Tseng, who had, in his opinion, loved the Ancient. Well, fine then. Reno Chalmers did not love. Ever. He would certainly not fall in love with a scrawny, loudmouthed, childish ninja.

When he looked at her again, he had to admit that she wasn't such a loudmouth anymore, nor was she childish... She had matured over the years... She was scrawny, but she _had_ filled up considerably during the past few years and _was_ a lot less flat than when she was with those AVALANCHE jackasses... He shook his head and cleared his thoughts, allowing his mind to focus on the driving of the helicopter.

* * *

"So where are we going to go?" Yuffie asked as she looked around, taking in everything she saw. The fat chocobo was jumping around enthusiastically while greeting the customers. She looked at the hand that was currently dwelling at his elbow.

He grinned down at her like he had done many times, "How about the Battle Arena?" He asked, you always liked fighting there..."

For a split second, she had wanted to go, but with her body condition at the given moment... She shook her head, "Nah, but I'll watch you fight them."

"I'll lend you my materia, how bout that?" He asked, hoping she'd accept and all the while wondering what the hell was wrong with her.

"It's all right, really." She declined, "I'd really love to watch you fight though."

Reno shook his head, "All right." He shrugged her hand off his arm, then held it in his hand. "Let's go."

They jumped into the hole together and a moment later, appeared at the bottom of the stairs of the Battle Arena. They walked up the stairs while chatting and went directly to the receptionist. After paying her 10GP, he advanced into the room. Yuffie too, went in, but stayed at the back of the stadium where she could watch him fight.

As the fight progressed, she watched his graceful movements and the fascinating way he used his electromag rod as well as the ever-charming and playful smirk plastered on his face... And she felt a pang of sadness and nostalgia within her. Even then, she continued to watch him, studying him... His eyes glowed of Mako, his messily tied up hair was auburn, his skin pale and his suit mess. His tie was missing...

A little over ten minutes later, Reno approached Yuffie.

"Nice fight." She complimented.

He grinned, bent down, and kissed her a peck on the lips.

* * *

Reno cursed loudly, causing everyone around him to stare.

Yuffie shook her head slightly and put her hand on his arm. "It's all right Reno, seriously. I don't have to eat dinner."

"Stupid fuckin' shit. I can't believe they won't even let us go in." He gritted his teeth in annoyance. "It's your favorite place too. Fuckin' long lineups for movies and dinners..."

She took his hand into hers and clasped it gently, "Reno, I don't need to have dinner with you and I don't need to watch a movie with you. It's not that that's important to me. The most important to me tonight is that you're here with me. We've been spending a normal day... A normal date... It's all right."

He growled, visibly still in a horrible mood. "I hate not making this as good as it should've been."

"It's been great so far." She smiled. "You're here with me, remember?" She gave a peck his lips, then looked away embarrassedly.

His eyes softened at her flushing face and he couldn't stop himself from thinking how beautiful she was... The Lady of Wutai in front of **_him_**, blushing and glancing at him shyly as the sunset illuminated her, making her curves gentle and her eyes sparkle.

For the second time that day, he bent down and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

Her back against his front, his arms wrapped around her waist... The two lovers were staring up in the heavens. She sighed softly as she remembered their last conversation on the certain mountain they were sitting on. "Do you remember Don Corneo?" She whispered softly.

He looked at her and kissed her on the neck gently, and murmured, "That fat bastard I pushed off this mountain? Yes." He knew what she was thinking of, and so, he played along.

She sighed, "It was the second time I met you... The first time I saw you was in Gongaga... I thought you were such an—" Her body shook.

He held her tightly, "Shh... It's all right." He sighed softly, "that's enough remembering for the night..."

She shook her head, "I'll miss you, you know that Turkey?"

"I'll miss you too babe."

"I'll miss the fun times I had with you, I'll miss your hugs and your kisses, I'll miss your voice..." she trailed on, refusing to let out a sob as pain overwhelmed her.

"What's wrong Yuff? I can always call you from Midgar." He turned her around slightly and kissed her cheek lightly, "I can always come visit..."

Yuffie nodded, "You can always come visit... But we can't go out anymore. I promised Noriko that I wouldn't go out for a while..."

"Why not?"

She lowered her eyes, "We've been having... family issues." She said.

"Godo?" he asked.

"Sure." She lied. "So if you ever come..."

"I'll come to your house and spend the day there with you?" He asked, "For sure."

She smiled weakly, "you have my number right?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"I should get home, you know, before Noriko gets worried and tells Godo..."

He nodded. And he was about to stand up when her hand pushed him down.

"Two minutes. Just two more minutes." She spoke softly, "Just two."

* * *

"Bye babe." He kissed her on the lips one last time, this one lasting for a few long moments.

She nodded, "I'll miss you."

He nodded, "Call you sometime."

She smiled sadly, then watched his departing back. "I love you Reno Chalmers." She watched him disappear in the dark.

He never phoned her.

* * *

_**Eight months later...**_

The phone rang irritatingly and he snarled as he picked up. He was _not_ in a good mood today. "What?" He snapped.

_Reno?_

"Who the fuck is this?" He growled.

_Tifa. Tifa Lockhart. I know, you really don't want to hear from me—_

"You don't fucking say." He snapped again.

_Look, I didn't want to call and I would never call if it wasn't for a friend. Yuffie needs you right now. She's at the hospital in Wutai._

He frowned, his rage temporarily forgotten. "Yuffie? Is something the matter with Godo?" He asked.

_Godo? _She asked quite confusedly._ What are you talking about? Yuffie. **Yuffie**. She's in the hospital and she really wants to see you. I'll talk to you later, we've gotta go see her too._

He hung up without a parting.

* * *

He opened the door quietly, the sight somewhat still surprising after a few hours of thinking of the helicopter. He approached her and sat in the chair beside her bed. "Why didn't you tell me Yuff?"

She turned her head to look at her, her eyes baggy, her lips dry, her hair gone. She attempted a smile, "I didn't want you to pity me, I didn't want you to worry... And I didn't want you to stay because of... Of this." She looked at herself. "I look horrible, don't I?"

He shook his head, "Why didn't you tell me you had cancer?"

"You didn't love me." She replied, her eyes dampened.

He stood up and flung the chair against the wall, making Yuffie flinch slightly. "Why the **fuck** didn't you tell me?"

She glared up at him, "What the hell could you have done anyways? And plus, what makes you think I would tell **you** of all people? You're not anyone of mine. You're not family, you're not my boyfriend or husband or even lover!" She yelled, then quieted down and whispered, "You didn't even love me..." A tear rolled out of her eye, "You didn't love me, despite of all the things we've been through... Although on different sides, we went through the same stuff together..."

He looked at her fiercely, turned his back on her and slammed the door.

* * *

_**Three days later...**_

His hair was more messy than usual, his suit more creased, his eyes darker, angrier...

She looked up at him, barely able to focus on his figure. "Reno..."

"You should've told me..." He muttered as he sat down in the chair.

"I'm sorry..." She said quietly.

A long time passed, he looking at the window and walls and she staring at him. Then she finally couldn't hold it in. "Is it wrong to believe that you once loved me Reno?" She asked, her voice feeble, "Is it okay to believe that we were once in love?" She asked again, her eyes shimmering with pent up tears.

He looked at her, his eyes softened once again, "Turks don't love Yuffie."

She smiled gently, "That's right... Turks don't love." She closed her eyes. "But the unfortunate thing was... The Lady of Wutai fell in love with a Turk." She hissed quietly at the sudden pain.

He looked at her, not knowing what to say.

"I love you, Reno Chalmers... You know that?" Her voice became raspy.

"Yuff?" His eyes widened. "Yuff!"

She opened her eyes one last time, then closed them forever.

* * *

He grabbed a cigarette from his pack, looking over Midgar, thinking about a woman who had changed his life. _Yuffie..._ he thought quietly, _I think I lied almost three years ago... I lied to myself, even. I think, even despite my saying about no commitments, I fell in love with you... It's too late now, isn't it though?_ He sighed bitterly and flicked away his cigarette.

He turned around, then gave another glance at the scenery. Maybe it was too late now, but there was always later. Maybe they'd meet in the Lifestream...

Shaking his head again, he thought about the recent job Reeve had assigned him.

_I love you too, Yuffie Kisaragi._

* * *

Author's Notes: Wow! Finally over. I was expecting this to be a eight page one-shot, but it ended up being fourteen. I hope you guys like it. I might review it again in the later future. I'll be starting another one-shot soon. Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Last thing, those of you that are readers for 'Forever Lost', it's going to be delayed for another day, just because I'm having an author's block at the moment. Thanks guys!

-Crystal Snowflakes

Sunday, January 16, 2005


End file.
